Interrupted
by BlackGooseGirl
Summary: No one ever said that Daphne Greengrass didn't get want she wanted. It wasn't her fault she never cleared it beforehand.


She had never really liked anyone outside her house. She had always liked Blaise Zabini, but during her brief fling with Draco Malfoy, she'd found out that he was a bit of an arrogant sod. Her time with Draco had been useless- he'd spent most of fourth year (even when they were together) pining over Ginny Weasley. Great blackmail material, but not very good for a girl's self-esteem. Crabbe and Goyle were out of the picture- even _Pansy_ wasn't that desperate. Now that she thought about it, there weren't _any_ eligible bachelors in Slytherin that she actually fancied.

Then she saw him- blond hair, blue eyes, incredible cheekbones, and an upturned nose that looked quite sexy on him. He'd been playing Quidditch. She'd never thought a man on a broom could look that good. She'd been instantly smitten.

Only problem was, he was in Hufflepuff.

But she wasn't going to let a little thing like that get in the way, was she?

The answer to that question was no.

She plotted and planned for months. She memorized his timetable. She watched him in lessons. She learnt quite a lot. He hated lasagne. She hated lasagne. He liked blue. She liked blue on him. Black also looked good on him. He never had a girlfriend for Hogsmeade. He hated Potions. He had Potions first lesson Thursday.

She planned for first lesson Thursday.

Daphne Greengrass was not the type of girl to be nervous. Yet again, Daphne Greengrass was not the type of girl to be hanging around the Hufflepuff common room portrait, hoping that she could_ overhear_ the password. She didn't think of herself as a lucky girl, but today she was. Today, the second year who fancied her (stalked her, never mind fancied her. Plus, she'd forgotten his name. She didn't know why he bothered) agreed to let her into the common room for a kiss. She managed to get around it- after all, a kiss on the cheek was a kiss, was it not? He moaned about it but a deal was a deal, and she was in the Hufflepuff Common Room.

It was exactly the way she thought it would be: plush and comfy, with yellow walls and black furniture. After the darkness of the corridor and Slytherin Common Room, the brightness of this room hurt her eyes. Needless to say, she didn't stay long. Up the right hand stairs, up and up until she came to a door with "5th Year Boys" on.

She slipped through, and he was there, as she knew he would be. He turned. She practically melted. Apparently, he'd just woken up: he had his uniform on, but his blond hair was messed up, his blue eyes tired. He looked at her in surprise, and shook his head.

"Greengrass, right? Slytherin."

She nodded. She didn't trust her tongue.

"You shouldn't be here. Who let you in?"

"I'm not a child you know. I know exactly where I should and shouldn't be."

Jesus. Her voice was low and soft- it sounded seductive even to her ears. He swallowed. She watched his Adams apple move up and down, and got the irresistible urge to kiss it. She walked into the center of the room and gave him a long sweeping look up and down his body, before raising her gaze to look him in the eyes. He backed down first. She was back in control.

She took two steps forward. He took two back. She took another step forward. He took one back, and found his way blocked by the post of his bed.

"Look, I don't- I don't know what you want, Greengrass, but you'd better- mmmphh!"

There, she thought hazily, was a difference between kissing a Slytherin, and kissing a Hufflepuff. Slytherins were all told they were the best at snogging- they didn't have to prove themselves. Apparently, no one had told Zacharias Smith he was a good kisser- he was out there to prove it, and proving it he was. Actually, she thought as his tongue slipped into her mouth, she wasn't even making sense anymore.

She placed her hands on his chest, pushed him onto his bed and carried on kissing him, letting her hands slide up around his neck. His slipped onto her waist, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, perfectly happy. Then his hands slid an inch lower, and hers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, and she couldn't believe she was doing this. She was a Slytherin, yes, but Daphne Greengrass didn't usually do these sorts of things. By these-sorts-of-things read "kissing random Hufflepuffs on said Hufflepuff's bed." But he was pulling her blouse up, and sliding his hands up her stomach, and _Jesus_, his hand was cold. She moaned into his mouth, and his hips twitched, so she pulled her mouth from his, just to see what his reaction was. He groaned, and she smirked down at him.

"Something wrong Smith?" she whispered, her hand moving down to his thigh. He glared, and then _growled_, and pulled her back down, kissing her neck, and, fuck, who knew you could even do that with your tongue? She gasped, and ground her hips into his, and she felt him harden beneath her. She ripped his shirt open at the same time he sucked on that spot on her neck again, and she nipped his leg in retaliation.

He pulled back, and grinned at her, and shit, that was hot. She melted onto him, but spotted his Adams apple again, so she fell down onto him, and sucked on it. He hissed, and muttered, "Stop that" but she carried on, nipping at the skin with her teeth.

"Fuck it Greengrass, what the hell are you doing?"

She pulled back up and watched him from under her eyelashes. "I'd have thought that was evident." She moved her hand back down, and lay it down on the front of his pants, and his hips bucked up.

"W- Why?" he gasped out.

"Why?" she asked, an evil smirk on her face, "I really don't know why."

He growled again, and yanked her down for another kiss, tension fuelled, tongue and teeth, their hands wandering. His found her bra, and slid under: hers found their way under his pants, and his mouth traced his way up her jaw to her ear.

"Hey Zack, why weren't you in Po… oh."

She yelped, and jumped so high she actually fell off the bed. She sat there, rubbing her head, bright red with embarrassment as Ernie Macmillan stared at her. Only then did she realise her blouse was still open. She made an "eep" noise, and wrapped her arms around herself. Ernie was still looking.

Zacharias lay back, eyes closed, breathing heavily. "Out. Now." he hissed, but Ernie kept on staring.

"Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass, right?" he asked in a shell-shocked voice. She nodded, mortified.

"But, you're- you're in Slytherin."

"You think she doesn't know that?" snapped Zacharias, "Now. OUT." Ernie stood there.

"OUT, MACMILLAN, NOW!" Zacharias yelled.

Ernie turned tail and fled. She stood up.

"Maybe I should- should go," she whispered, her face still burning.

"No!" he said quickly. "No, come here."

She sat on the bed, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Well," he whispered into her ear, "if that didn't totally and completely ruin the mood, I don't know what will."

"Look," she said, "I should really go, I've got to, erm, meet Pansy."

She moved away, fastening up the buttons on her blouse, and he watched her. She could feel his eyes on her, and it wasn't helping the colour on her cheeks.

"Stop it," she snapped.

"What?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

"Stop staring at me."

"Why?"

"Just… oh God, do you have to be so annoying?" But she was smiling as she said it.

"Well," he said, "If you could ignore my annoyingness for at least a day, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

She turned to him, smiling. "Why Mr Smith, are you asking me on a date?"

He grinned. "After that? Yes, it's most certainly possible. Are you going to say yes?"

She laughed, and looked at his smile, his eyes, his messed up hair, and her stomach flipped.

"I'd love to."

Maybe she did like someone outside of her own House after all.


End file.
